


Hurts (Podfic)

by badwriterrr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr
Summary: The first night it happened it had been strange. Stranger than strange. Crossing that oh so thin line between friendship and something else, like putting a jigsaw piece in a place it wasn’t made for but forcing it in anyway. It had been the night of Damian’s sixteenth birthday, and both he and Jon (despite Kryptonian genetics) had gotten wasted on the vodka Todd had snuck them. It was hazy, and Damian wasn’t quite sure how it had started. One moment he’d been stumbling over Jon on the dance floor and by the time he blinked they were in his bedroom kissing feverishly.orJon and Damian were best friends until they weren't, and Damian isn't sure how to deal with that...
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	Hurts (Podfic)

or

[HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNdYnjB2bdI)


End file.
